


▲Lost Signal▽

by ValanaDeGozaimasu



Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Character, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValanaDeGozaimasu/pseuds/ValanaDeGozaimasu
Summary: A pair of twins set out a trip to Seattle city to ran away from their strict life that binded by their parents. Although they are aware of the Bio Terrorist's warnings, their ignorance didnt stop them.However, they are unaware of fates that will made them regret their decisions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Im new to Ao3 but I already know about Infamous since 2 years ago!
> 
> This is my first fanfiction and you might still be confuse of the main characters that I use as the leading role.
> 
> Simply put, you, reader, is the character here! I have Female and Male both as a reader. This is like a CYOA where you can choose your role, whether to be the female!reader or male!reader.
> 
> Im not going to use the second POV here, because I have yet to see the 'twins' here as a original character(s), but I will leave the name blank for you to filled! Enjoy!
> 
> (English is not my mother language, please forgive me for some grammatical errors :') )

\--------------------------------------------------  
(Female!Reader)

There was a loud sound of someone being thrown into the hard wall of an abandoned storage. However, that storage is not empty, given there were some neon lightning and flat screens television that showing some news channel.

"That hurts.." the person that laid in front of the wall revealed to be a young woman with brunette short hair.  
However, she cant get up due to the chains that tied her up.

"No shit. You should be grateful that I didnt blow your head off, lady."

Another woman with dark pink hair walked around her. Her face plastered with such a glee expression. "You talk big, but you're not so smart, hm?" she sat on nearest seat.

"At least im not some criminals that wandering around to make a mess." (y/n) spat back.

"You...you dont know!"

A young man with hoodie over his head suddenly raised his voice. "We didnt do this as a villain, it was you that made us like these!"

"What?" she glanced at the young man with confusion.  
"Yeah, i never hurt an innocent people in my life." the dark haired replied.

"You guys right, we are not at fault."

Then, a figure of a man came from nearest door. His footsteps echoed loudand getting bigger. A pair of sneakers shoes appears, a denim jeans, a shirt with vest that has a border of some skull pattern on its back.

A man that wears a red beanie appears in front of your (e/c) eyes. His face shown an expression of some human who dispise everything and not showing fear to wipe them off at once.

(y/n) shuddered a bit to see his face. 

"Not so tough are you now, eh? Showing off your skill around just because you are a conduit like us." he stood in front of you.

"All I want is to find my brother, for God sake!" She shouted. "And fyi? 

You cant do shit to me."

There was a silence.

But the beanie wearing man only chuckled, "You got us, lady. We cant do anything to you."

Suddenly, his aura changed. As if something was trigerred inside him to respond (y/n)'s reaction. 

"But I know some ways to beat your ass off."

\------------------------------------------------  
(Male!Reader )

There was a loud sound of someone being thrown hard into the cement wall of an abandoned storage. However, that storage is not empty, given there were some neon lightning and flat screens television that showing some news channel.

"Shit! What gives?!" the person that laid in front of the wall revealed to be a young man with brunette hair.

A woman with dark pink hair appears while storming in front of him with some neon lightnings spark around her and her right hand lightening up as if forming some powerful ball shaped energy. "You like that? I can give you more if you'd like. "she giggled. 

"Whoa whoa, you know it'll just got back to you."he said while looking at the woman. 

"I know,"

Another painful smack sound can be heard echoing, followed with a bruised that sting (y/n)'s cheek, "Shit..All I want is to find my sister.." he hissed in pain.

"That's only to heat up the punch." she knuckled her hand into fist in proud after punching the young man. 

"Hey, Eugene! Dont you want to join to kick his ass?" she glanced towards the younger man with hood covering his head.

"I... I'll wait until you guys did. " The man called Eugene said in low voice.

"Its fine. I cant wait to double up the pains."

Another man that sat on dusty old sofa finally speaks. He stood and walked to the abused victim. 

"Hey D! You have something in your mind?" the woman asked.

"Oh, better than you imagined, Fetch."

"Oh lame, D for a 'dick' ?" (y/n) mocked back.

Then, another painful hitting him, this time a blow to his waist that caused quite a pain which caused him to coughed up.

"You'll see it soon, mate..."

The man that nicknamed as a 'banner man' chuckled darkly.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still confuse? Basicaly, this is only the prologue that I put both female and male in one page! The next time will be in different chapters for each readers. Except some plot where the 'twins' are interracting to each other and the plot didnt effecting the routes.

FYI, I have decided to give the female name is 'Ren', and the male is 'Ven'. Feel free to use them whichever you like!


	2. Not an update but notice

Heyaa! Im not dead but shamefully came without any update.... for now.

You see, I was a bit dead due to works at Japan that really stressed me out, and people's mood changes up and down, that goes for me.

But seeing bit by bit people leaving kudos made me wants to continue this fic!

It might wont come in this short time, but I promise I WILL update!

Here's a brief for next chapter:

_Looking for a refreshment, the twins arrived at Seattle. They got a place to stay, they have fun, lets have a quick peak on their first day on Seattle as flashback._

Again, thank you so much! See you on next update!


End file.
